pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
1985 in literature
The year 1985 in literature involved some significant events and new books. Events *A memorial to Hugh MacDiarmid is unveiled near his home at Langholm, Scotland. New books *Isaac Asimov - Robots and Empire *Margaret Atwood - The Handmaid's Tale *Jean M. Auel - The Mammoth Hunters *Iain Banks - Walking on Glass *Clive Barker - The Damnation Game *Greg Bear - Blood Music and Eon *Anthony Burgess - The Kingdom of the Wicked *M. C. Beaton - Death of a Gossip *Orson Scott Card - Ender's Game *Bernard Cornwell - Sharpe's Honour *Elizabeth Darrell - At the Going Down of the Sun *Don DeLillo - White Noise *Bret Easton Ellis - Less Than Zero *John Fowles - A Maggot *Gabriel García Márquez - Love in the Time of Cholera *Graham Greene - The Tenth Man *Imil Habibi - The Secret Life of Saeed *Amy Hempel - Reasons to Live *Frank Herbert - Chapterhouse: Dune *John Irving - The Cider House Rules *Garrison Keillor - Lake Wobegon Days *Stephen King - Skeleton Crew *Doris Lessing - The Good Terrorist *H. P. Lovecraft - At the Mountains of Madness and Other Novels and The Dunwich Horror and Others (corrected edition) *Richard A. Lupoff - Lovecraft's Book *Cormac McCarthy - Blood Meridian *Larry McMurtry - Lonesome Dove *John D. MacDonald - The Lonely Silver Rain *Naguib Mahfouz - Akhenaten, Dweller in Truth *James A. Michener - Texas *Brian Moore - Black Robe *Bharati Mukherjee - Darkness *Iris Murdoch - The Good Apprentice *Orhan Pamuk - The White Castle *Robert B. Parker - Catskill Eagle *Caryl Phillips - The Final Passage *Peter Pohl - Johnny, My Friend (Janne, min vän) *Charles Portis - Masters of Atlantis *Carl Sagan - Contact *Sidney Sheldon - If Tomorrow Comes *Danielle Steel - Secrets *Sue Townsend - Rebuilding Coventry *Anne Tyler - The Accidental Tourist *Andrew Vachss - Flood *Jeanette Winterson - Oranges Are Not the Only Fruit *Roger Zelazny - Trumps of Doom New drama *David Hare & Howard Brenton - Pravda *Wallace Shawn - Aunt Dan and Lemon *Sam Shepard - A Lie of the Mind *Neil Simon - Biloxi Blues *August Wilson - Fences Poetry *Carol Ann Duffy - Standing Female Nude Non-fiction *Roger Caron - Bingo! The Horrifying Eyewitness Account of a Prison Riot *Michael Denton - Evolution: A Theory in Crisis *Elaine Dundy - Elvis and Gladys *Wayne Kritsberg - The Adult Children of Alcoholics Syndrome *Tim O'Brien - The Nuclear Age *Priscilla Beaulieu Presley - Elvis and Me *David Robinson - Chaplin: His Life and Art *Oliver Sacks - The Man Who Mistook His Wife for a Hat Births * Deaths *February 6 - James Hadley Chase, novelist *March 15 - Radha Krishna Choudhary, Indian historian and writer *April 7 - Carl Schmitt, political theorist *July 16 - Heinrich Böll, German writer, Nobel laureate *August 14 - Alfred Hayes, novelist and poet *August 30 - Taylor Caldwell, novelist *October 24 - László Bíró, inventor of the ballpoint pen *November 3 - John Michael Wallace-Hadrill, historian *November 25 - Geoffrey Grigson, poet and critic *December 7 - Robert Graves *''date unknown'' **Hedley Bull, economist Awards * Nobel Prize for Literature: Claude Simon Australia * The Australian/Vogel Literary Award: no award given out this year * C. J. Dennis Prize for Poetry: Kevin Hart, Your Shadow; Rosemary Dobson, The Three Fates * Kenneth Slessor Prize for Poetry, Kevin Hart, Your Shadow * Mary Gilmore Prize: Doris Brett, The Truth about Unicorns Canada * See 1985 Governor General's Awards for a complete list of winners and finalists for those awards. France * Prix Goncourt: Yann Queffelec, Les Noces barbares * Prix Médicis French: Michel Braudeau, Naissance d'une passion * Prix Médicis International: Joseph Heller, God Knows United Kingdom * Booker Prize: Keri Hulme, The Bone People * Carnegie Medal for children's literature: Kevin Crossley-Holland, Storm * Cholmondeley Award: Dannie Abse, Peter Redgrove, Brian Taylor * Eric Gregory Award: Graham Mort, Adam Thorpe, Pippa Little, James Harpur, Simon North, Julian May * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction: Robert Edric, Winter Garden * James Tait Black Memorial Prize for biography: David Nokes, Jonathan Swift: A Hypocrite Reversed * Newdigate prize: Robert Twigger * Whitbread Best Book Award: Douglas Dunn, Elegies United States * Agnes Lynch Starrett Poetry Prize: Liz Rosenberg, The Fire Music * American Academy of Arts and Letters Gold Medal in Poetry, Robert Penn Warren * Frost Medal: Robert Penn Warren * Nebula Award: Orson Scott Card, Ender's Game * Newbery Medal for children's literature: Robin McKinley, The Hero and the Crown * Pulitzer Prize for Drama: James Lapine for book; Stephen Sondheim for music and lyrics, Sunday in the Park With George * Pulitzer Prize for Fiction: Alison Lurie - Foreign Affairs * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry: Carolyn Kizer: Yin Elsewhere *Premio Nadal: Pau Faner Coll - Flor de sal External links * Category:Years in literature Category:History of literature Category:Literature by year